mutant_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Hoard Class
Hoard Class deals with the types of treasures monsters keep on their person or hide in their lair. This page deals with house rules dealing with treasure. Coinless Hoards This system deals with removing coins as the default form of treasure, replacing it instead with common goods and old junk. Copper Pieces, Silver Pieces, and Gold Pieces are changed into Primitive Goods, Basic Goods and Scrap, plus the inclusion of Valuables, and each piece of treasure is a single item. Since the Mutant Lord (Game Master) has to roll to see what each item is, the amount of items found are going to be kept short. With Hoard Class VI-VII, characters will find 1d10 items instead of 1d100 coins. And with the larger "Lair" hoards, you do not multiply the results by a thousand, but by ten. That is, if you find a monster with a Hoard Class of "VII, X", each monster would have a 25% chance of 1-10 Basic Goods and 10% chance of having 1-10 bits of Scrap instead of 1-100 for both silver and gold coins. And their lair would have a 70% chance of having 20-200 bits of Scrap, instead of the standard 2,000-20,000 gold coins. The list brakes down to the following: Primitive Goods These items are simple makeshift items used by cavemen and wasteland savages. Unless they have some truly useful properties, they are seen as worthless to all but to those who live off the land and have nothing better available. They include crude versions of basic items (like a backpack that is nothing more then an animal skin bindle on a stick), crudely made tools, medical herbs (including mutant barriers), animal byproducts (like a cape made of the hide of a laser-deflecting creature or explosive seeds) and the like. Basic Goods These are items you'll find in the basic equipment list, as well as any sort of mundane items, like crafting, domestic and farming implements. They have a trade value equal to the GP value on the lists. They are considered far superior than Primitive Goods, even by primitive people. Scrap This is mostly useless bits of junk found in old ruins or complexes. This is the sort of stuff you'll find in the old Gamma World treasure lists — basically a list of sundry items in differing states of conditions that look like it was compiled by rummaging through a garage (old drill bits, a dart board, a ragged old teddy bear, football trophy, etc.). The value of these items are based on the fact that they might be useful in some way. Ignorant savages might see them as magical in nature and use them as talismans, while anyone with technical understanding would use them to repair damaged artifacts. As such, they can not just serve as an economic backbone for the setting (with each Scrap Piece being equal to one GP in weight and value), but can be used to improve Repair Rolls (only a percent of your total scrap could be used to find anything useful, and if you find anything useful, you would loose some of it to make the repair). The biggest danger with finding scrap is that some of it might be radioactive. The chances if there being any irradiated scrap is based on the quantity found per pile (basically, 2-5% plus 1-2% per piece — its up to the Mutant Lord to decide — for each time a group is rolled up on the Hoard Class table). Depending on one's play style, irradiated scrap may or may not glow weird colors. Valuables (Ether use Gems or Jewelery entry from Labyrinth Lord, but keep to one or the other for all classes.) This is the assorted jewelery, gemstones, collector coins, and works of art you can find in old art museums, safety-deposit boxes and jewelery stores. The value of these items are all purely esthetic, and would have little or no value to anyone who cannot afford to be weighed down by "shinny things", so unlike Labyrinth Lord, you do not roll the value until you trade. City dwellers who have the luxury of being materialistic with art and jewelery, place the most value on them, while merchants value them as a means of portable wealth. Technological Artifacts (as is; no change) It should be noted that weapons and armor do not appear in what you can find within Primitive Goods, Basic Goods, Scrap and Valuables (although, you might find ceremonial weapons as valuables, and anything can be used as a club), as it is assumed that anyone who can use weapons are already armed and armored with the proper gear given their technological understanding. To make this work, one would need extensive lists for each entry, and to make character advancement less dependent on gold value — how this is setup, you get a lot less treasure for the value. You might rule that each Scrap and Valuable is worth several times their basic value. With lists, they would have to cover a wider range of goods. That is, Valuables covers both Gems and Jewelery, as well as artwork and opulent odds and ends. Plus, like in Basic Dungeons & Dragons, the players would get board finding the same old silver broach in every treasure pile. ('''Coinless Hoards' by Malcadon)'' Category:Rules